puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sturmbahnfurher Krabke
Sturmbahnfurher Krabke along with Doktor Gerde Ernst were two eccentric Nazis that had super psychic powers that were sent on a mission to hide out in the United States with a large group of German spies, so that they could use their mind reading skills to steal Allied secrets and send them back to Berlin. Krabke would spend most of his day in their hideout mansion, which was decorated in Nazi symbols and even had a brothel inside it, he would take people off of the street or even one of his fellow spies and practice his psychic powers on them by torturing them slowly, which showed that he was an emotionless sociopath. After the death of Commandant Heinrich Moebius, Krabke took over his project of the Resurrection Device, but when he had arrived in the location he had found out that it had been blown up and destroyed and the doctor that had designed it was dead in his hotel room, with his notes nowhere to be found. It was during this time that Gerde had found his three Nazi puppets, and a jar of elixir and had used her powers to force them to follow her command, but this didn't interest Krabke and he was more interested in finishing the Resurrection Device. A few days after this Gerde had successfully commanded the puppets to plant a bomb in a power station and blow it up, which knocked out half the city's power and this also drew Captain Brooks, Corporal Saunders and a group of Allied psychics to the station to investigate, so Krabke headed there to surprise them. After he had encountered them he had used his powers to stun them all to the ground and force them to drop their weapons, he then used his powers to practice a new killing method by putting nightmare images into Sanders's head and caused him to die purely of fear. Krabke then took his shirt off and showed off markings across his chest and then he revealed the origin of his powers was given to him from the 'first gods' which highly points towards Egyptian gods and possibly Sutekh, since his methods are almost identical to his mummy servants. After this Krabke was about to finish off and kill all of the others but Leech Woman had ambushed him from above and spat a leech that landed on his eye, which caused him to grab a wire off the wall and try to electrocute it to get it off of him, this gave the Americans the ability to escape. After arriving back at his hideout he had one of his Nazi surgeons sow up his eye wound, which resulted in him losing an eye, and then he would get angry at Gerde for promising that she would continue the Resurrection Device but her plan on using the elixir on a dead human being failed. Gerde would then get tired of being bossed around by him and she proved that her powers were a lot stronger than him by making his finger almost poke out his other eye and then made him fall onto his knees and lick her shoes so that he knew that she was going to be in charge for now on. A few nights after this Brooks, Blade, Tunneler and the Allied psychic group had stormed their hideout and began killing all of the spies left and right. After this Krabke came face to face with Brooks and the first thing he did was use his powers to knock the gun out of his hand, but he was punched in the face. Krabke then began using his powers to stun Brooks to the ground and was just about to crush his heart, but then Pinhead jumped out from behind him and grabbed him by the throat which choked the life out of him. Appearances *Puppet Master: Axis Termination *Blade: The Iron Cross (mentioned) Gallery krab.png|Krabke showing the ancient markings on his chest which give him his powers krabkepower.png|Krabke using his powers krabkepower3.png|Krabke losing his eye to one of Leech Woman's leeches Dedkabbre.png|Pinhead strangling Krabke to death Category:Deceased Category:Axis Termination Characters Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Nazi Category:Psychic Category:Murderer